Poro
325px|right|thumb|Poro w trakcie Mistrzostw Świata 2017 Poro – unikatowe stworzenie występujące tylko na mapie Howling Abyss. Przypomina małą owcę z rogami i dużym językiem. Rozwój Historia stworzenia Po pierwsze powiedzcie, czym właściwie zajmujecie się w firmie Riot? Należymy do zespołu zajmującego się środowiskiem gry. RiotOtown jest głównym grafikiem środowiskowym, RiotEarp zajmujecie się szkicami koncepcyjnymi, a RiotCaptainLx to starszy animator. Jesteśmy zaledwie trzema spośród wielu twórców zaangażowanych w powstawanie Howling Abyss!Skąd się wzięły poro? Skąd się wzięła koncepcja poro? Podczas ostatecznych prac nad Howling Abyss, cały zespół szukał czegoś, co zrównoważyłoby chłodny i surowy klimat, w jakim utrzymana była mapa. W odróżnieniu od innych map Howling Abyss jest bardzo monotonna – to po prostu most pozbawiony jakichkolwiek elementów fantasy. Niespecjalnie pasował do League of Legends. Aby temu zapobiec, cały zespół postanowił zebrać pomysły na małe, słodkie drobiazgi, które moglibyśmy dodać, by zachować klimat gry, nie psując jednocześnie rozmachu planszy. Było to dość trudne, ponieważ chodziło nam o element, który byłby zauważalny, a jednocześnie nie odwracałby uwagi graczy – nie chcieliśmy, by pomylili nasze małe stworki z potworami do zabijania! right|350px Chcieliśmy stworzyć futrzaki, które wyglądałyby na zdolne do przetrwania w trudnych warunkach, dlatego też RiotEarp inspirował się kozłami górskimi, reniferami i niedźwiedziami polarnym. Pierwszy szkic koncepcyjny poro był w zasadzie słodszą wersją wymienionych wyżej stworzeń. Postanowiliśmy zostać przy tym pomyśle. Howling Abyss to najzimniejsze i najbardziej nieprzyjazne miejsce w całej , a poro stanowią wcielenie drobinek ciepła, szczęścia i miłości, jakie pozostały w tym miejscu. Gdy RiotOtown stworzył pokryty teksturami model pierwszego poro, wspólnie z RiotCaptainLxem zdecydowali się dodać mu olbrzymi jęzor, ponieważ przypominał im szczeniaczka. Podczas fazy animowania RiotCaptainLx poszedł o krok dalej i sprawił, że poro oblizuje sobie całą twarz jednym mlaśnięciem, a także dodał animację biegu, podczas której język poro kiwa się na wszystkie strony. Od razu doszliśmy do wniosku, że poro powinny cały czas dyszeć, ponieważ całe aż promieniują miłością, jest im więc bardzo gorąco, pomimo mrożących krew w żyłach temperatur panujących w Abyss! Skąd się wzięła nazwa „poro”? RiotCaptainLx potrzebował nazwy dla pliku z animacją, z którego korzystaliśmy w ramach publicznego serwera testowego. Zaproponowaliśmy kilka różnych opcji, aż w końcu zdecydowaliśmy się na „poro”, co po fińsku oznacza „renifer”. Brzmiało to tak słodko! Choć nazwa ta miała być zaledwie tymczasowa, pozostaliśmy przy niej na skutek drobnego niedopatrzenia z naszej strony – pewien gracz zamieścił posta, w którym napisał, że odkrył nazwę pliku, oznaczając jednego ze stworków sygnałem podczas gry w ramach publicznego serwera testowego. Spodobała się zarówno graczom, jak i nam, dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się przy niej zostać. Ile czasu zajęło tworzenie poro? Około 8 godzin od chwili powstania pomysłu do wprowadzenia go w życie na publicznym serwerze testowym. Nie żartujemy! W ogóle nie spodziewaliśmy się, że poro staną się tak popularne! Gdyby tak było, pewnie staralibyśmy się je dopieścić pod każdym możliwym względem i w rezultacie przedobrzylibyśmy z tym pomysłem! Co możecie powiedzieć nam na temat poro? Hmmm... Ujawnijmy kilka zabawnych szczegółów! *''Poro łączą w sobie szczerość, odwagę i niewinność.'' *''Kolor ich futra najlepiej opisać jako „bardzo jasny błękit, przypominający freljordzki śnieg” (Pantone P 121-3 U).'' *''Podbrzusza poro mają kształt serduszka, ponieważ powstały one z miłości.'' *''Rogi poro sterczą do góry, ilekroć są podekscytowane, i opadają, gdy się boją.'' *''Poro przekopują się przez głęboki śnieg przednimi łapkami.'' *''Niektórzy twierdzą, że poro są niezniszczalne, choć był okres, gdy stworzyliśmy animację, w ramach której poro przewracały się i drżały, ilekroć wbiegały do fontann w Abyss.'' *''Lukier na to w rzeczywistości pokruszone lodowe kryształy z .'' *''Ze względu na swoje niedawne bohaterskie czyny, stał się przyjacielem poro.'' Spytaj Riot: Czy ludzie jedzą poro? Gdy bierzecie do ust kęs kruchego, pastelowego mięsa, wasz świat migocze tysiącem barw: magentą, indygo, sjeną paloną i grynszpanem! Przy przeżuwaniu soczystych kawałków przez wasze podniebienie przewija się poezja smaków takich jak wata cukrowa, wiśnie w likierze, wędzony okoń morski i prażony kokos. Delikatne kawałki powodują lekkie łaskotanie w gardle, by zniknąć w głębi przełyku. Czujecie się niemalże jakbyście chcieli kichnąć, jednak nie możecie. Gdy zabieracie się już za kolejny kęs, pełni podekscytowania przed nadchodzącą falą kolorów i smaków, z waszego brzucha dobiega dziwne burknięcie. Zaczynacie kaszleć — najpierw tylko trochę, ale za chwilę NIE MOŻECIE przestać. Salwy puchu i futra wydobywają się z waszych ust niczym konfetti. Burczenie przeradza się w ostry, kłujący ból, jakby coś małego o pięściach ostrych jak sztylety próbowało wywiercić dziurę w waszych wnętrznościach. Wasze bebechy rozciągają się i puchną, podczas gdy wy błagacie na kolanach o łaskę, o śmierć, o cokolwiek, co zakończy wasz paraliżujący ból. Przez łzy widzicie jak ostre rogi przebijają się przez waszą skórę, nacierając na nią od środka niczym byk na płachtę matadora. Istota o kształcie piłki do kosza wynurza się z waszego rozdartego żołądka, brudna i klejąca od waszej krwi, po czym napusza i czyści swoje futerko jednym szybkim PUF. Krew pryska wam na twarz. Wasze roztrzęsione oczy w końcu dostrzegają istotę w całym jej puchatym majestacie, stojącą słodko i niewinnie, niczym skąpany w świetle słońca dmuchawiec, na waszym obrzydliwym (już prawie) truchle. Rozpościera swój wielki, różowy jęzor i liże was po bladym policzku. I potem nie widzicie już nic więcej. A przynajmniej tak głosi historia. Także tego... raczej mało jest chętnych, żeby je wciąż próbować.Spytaj Riot: Film? Honor dla przeciwników? URF? Riot Tiger Lily, redaktor, zespół Budowniczych Król Poro right|250px Król Poro – unikalne stworzenie występujące tylko w trybie: Legenda o Królu Poro. To tzw. oblężniczy superstwór, który pomoże tej drużynie, która jako pierwsza zdobędzie 10 Znaków Poro. Posiada kilka specjalnych zdolności: *Można użyć specjalny czar przywoływacza - 20px|link= Do Króla! *Pochłania wszystkie Poro rzucane przez wrogą drużynę. *Co jakiś czas będzie odnawiał zdrowie i manę pobliskich sojuszników. *Można go wzmocnić czterema, różnymi , które wzmacniają i dodają nowe zdolności. Ciekawostki Ogólne right|275px|thumb|Poro w trakcie Maskarady (Ameryka Płd.) *Słowo poro w języku fińskim oznacza renifer. *Poro otrzymały dwa razy Wizualną Aktualizację (w 2014 i 2016 roku w trakcie ). *Zwierzaki celebrują i Maskaradę w Ameryce Południowej (bal karnawałowy). **W Maskaradzie poro otrzymały specjalne ikonki, w których były przebrane za bohaterów League of Legends. * jest największym przyjacielem poro. **Zwierzaki występują w animacjach żartu bohatera. **Poro jest głównym bohaterem filmu promującego Odwaga Poro. **Kiedy nakarmi poro, wtedy otrzyma czarne wąsy i wypowie jedną z dwóch kwestii: *** *** *Na obrazku zapowiadającym w 2014 roku, z lewej strony można zobaczyć fragment szpady skórki (zapowiedź). *W opisie patcha V3.10a jest napisane (odnośnie poro): "Bez zmian. Wciąż rządzą." *Gdy na Summoner's Rift pojawi się bohater z , wtedy przy sklepie pojawi się zwierzak. *Poro jest idealnym wzorem aerodynamiki. right|250px|thumb|Zapowiedź typowania wyników w 2015 roku *Od 2015 roku, za typowanie wyników przed , można otrzymać specjalne ikony z poro w stroju czarodzieja. *Poro można zobaczyć na głównym obrazku serii . *Kiedy zapowiedziano niedoszły powrót Magma Chamber, ukazano Magmowego Poro (na środku w dolnej części). *Na mapie Cosmic Ruins występują Poro . *W 2014 roku powstała gra pod tytułem Pixel Poro, w której występują i . **Dodatkowo był do odblokowania . *We wrześniu 2015 roku powstała gra pt. Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup, w której występuje wiele rodzai stworzeń z przeróżnymi umiejętnościami. **Głównymi protagonistami są: , , , oraz . *Na odświeżonej, zimowej mapie Summoner's Rift, są widoczne gromadki poro. Rozgrywka *Kiedy bohater będzie mieć w ekwipunku , wtedy poro będzie wiernie podążać za nim. **Występuje tutaj easter egg, gdzie po nakarmieniu jednego poro dziesięcioma chrupkami, wybucha wyrzucając siedem mniejszych poro. *Początkowo można je było zabić, kiedy odpowiednio naprowadziło się do fontanny (np. za pomocą autoataku). Teraz gdy znajdzie się w pobliżu sklepu, zwierzak zostanie trafiony laserem i ucieka. *W trybie Showdown (rok 2013), po pokonaniu przeciwnika, ze stworów i wież wyskakują owe zwierzaki. **W tym trybie, kiedy bohater zginie, który posiada umiejętność tworzenia klonów i przetrwa jego kopia ( i ), wtedy z niego wyskoczy czarny poro mający około 10.000 punktów zdrowia. **W patchu 7.8 ujawniono, że Poro miały 10.000 pkt. zdrowia. *Są głównymi bohaterami trybu Legenda o Królu Poro. **Można zmienić skórkę swoim zwierzakom poprzez zakup specjalnej ikony przedstawiającej dany rodzaj (za ). *Według opisu wzmocnienia Czadowe Wzmocnienia Czadowo Czadowego Wzmacniania w trybie Ultra Rapid Fire napisano: „Żadne poro nie zostało skrzywdzone podczas tworzenia tego trybu gry.” *Latem w 2015 roku, w trakcie wydarzenia Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu, zostały zastąpione przez szczury portowe. Skórki * : uskrzydlone Poro zastępuje . **Dodatkowo na obrazku tej skórki, po lewej stronie można zobaczyć poro mające wąsy – być może była to pierwsza zapowiedź . * : Poro otrzyma pomarańczowe wąsy po nakarmieniu . * : poro zastępują (krzyżówka). **Można zaobserwować w trakcie animacji mutowanie zwierzaka w Posklę. * : przyjęła kształt Poro. **W czasie animacji wokół bohaterki pojawiają się poro słuchające muzyczki podobnej do tej z katarynki. **Na jej obrazku można zobaczyć dywan z Poro i korbacz . * : bohaterka ujeżdża dużego Poro a korbacz posiada . **W czasie animacji śmierci i oprócz dużego występuje też mały poro. * : Poro posiada maskę i pelerynkę podobne do tych noszonych bohatera. **W czasie animacji można zobaczyć próby bohatera wykonania manewru wrestlingowego na zwierzaku. **Poro otrzyma brązowe wąsy po nakarmieniu go . * : na obrazku widać zamknięte w klatce Poro próbujące dosięgnąć klucz. * : posiada breloczek przy pasie w kształcie Poro. * : Poro jest pod hełmem. * : jest widoczny pluszak za bohaterką. * : jest widoczne z lewej strony ze swoim pluszakiem. * : znajduje się wśród zwierzątek. * : jest przebrane za królika. * : jest widoczna gromadka poro z rogami a jeden z nich ma czerwony nos, który nawiązuje do Rudolfa Czerwononosego. **W trackie animacji , bohater próbuje odlecieć saniami z tą samą gromadką. * : na stole widać trzy poro. * : na bohaterze i obok . Multimedia Filmy= Śnieżna opowieść na Snowdown| Odwaga Poro| Legenda o Królu Poro| |-| Występowanie= (ma czerwoną chorągiewkę). | 2:Bohater = Lulu | 2:Skórka = Lulu Zimowego Zachwytu | 2:Opis = Wokół bohaterki | 3:Bohater = Orianna | 3:Skórka = Orianna Zimowego Zachwytu | 3:Opis = Jako Orianny. | 4:Bohater = Malzahar | 4:Skórka = Śnieżny Malzahar | 4:Opis = Jako krzyżówki z (tzw. Posklęcia). | 5:Bohater = Sejuani | 5:Skórka = Sejuani Jeździec Poro | 5:Opis = jako wielki Poro. | 6:Bohater = Braum | 6:Skórka = El Tigre Braum | 6:Opis = Jako zapaśnik. | 7:Bohater = Nami | 7:Skórka = Nami w Foczej Skórze | 7:Opis = W postaci balonu (zza Nami). | 8:Bohater = Tahm Kench | 8:Skórka = Mistrz Kuchni Tahm Kench | 8:Opis = Znajduje się w klatce. | 9:Bohater = Ahri | 9:Skórka = Licealistka Ahri | 9:Opis = Jako ozdóbka Ahri. | 10:Bohater = Braum | 10:Skórka = Braum Lwie Serce | 10:Opis = Pod hełmem . | 11:Bohater = Poppy | 11:Skórka = Laleczka Poppy | 11:Opis = Jako jedna z maskotek. | 12:Bohater = Tristana | 12:Skórka = Riot Girl Tristana | 12:Opis = Zwierzak trzyma "swojego" pluszaka z lewej strony obrazu. | 13:Bohater = Nidalee | 13:Skórka = Śnieżna Nidalee | 13:Opis = Wśród zwierzątek. | 14:Bohater = LeBlanc | 14:Skórka = Dostojna LeBlanc | 14:Opis = Jest przebrane za królika. | 15:Bohater = Braum | 15:Skórka = Braum Mikołaj | 15:Opis = Jako renifery. | 16:Bohater = Graves | 16:Skórka = Śnieżny Graves | 16:Opis = Na stole. | 17:Bohater = Maokai | 17:Skórka = Świąteczny Maokai | 17:Opis = Siedzi na ramieniu Maokaia. | 18:Bohater = Ziggs | 18:Skórka = Bojowy Boss Ziggs | 18:Opis = Znajdują się w jednej z gablot. | 19:Bohater = Jinx | 19:Skórka = Ambitny Elf Jinx | 19:Opis = W kolejce. | 20:Bohater = Poppy | 20:Skórka = Poppy Śnieżny Jelonek | 20:Opis = Jako renifery. | 21:Bohater = | 21:Skórka = | 21:Opis = }} de:Poro en:Poro es:Poro Kategoria:Elementy rozgrywki Kategoria:Specjalne stwory